The invention relates to gas generators, in particular for triggering passive passenger restraint systems in motor vehicles, with tubular or cylindrical housings in which filter or retaining elements are arranged. Such filter or retaining elements can be, for example, wire fabrics of any weave, metal-fiber felts, metal sheets etc.
By lining the tubular combustion chambers of gas generators with wire fabrics, metal-fiber felts, etc., for the purpose of filtering and retaining pyrotechnical particles from the propellant gas, it is necessary to provide either a lining in contact with the entire inner surface or, if the lining covers only part of the inner surface, an additional fixing arrangement.
A disadvantage of lining the entire inner surface is the technically unnecessary amount of material which leads to higher cost, additional weight (which is undesirable in motor vehicles) and an additional assembly operation.
Attachment by welding or fusing in the case of a partial lining requires materials that can be welded or fused together and special-purpose welding or fusing machines for production-line manufacture. This also incurs additional cost and furthermore it is difficult to keep a check on the welding or fusing quality.